


take me home

by kismetNemesis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was trying to fall asleep,” Gansey admitted, sure Ronan knew what she meant. Even before getting together, they’d spent hours discussing and trying different sleep techniques. It was no different now.</p>
<p>Well, maybe it was a little different now, because Ronan’s hand was on Gansey’s knee and poised to encroach on more intimate territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Keep the nightmares out,  
> Give me mouth to mouth.  
> I can't live without ya,  
> Take me to your house.
> 
> -Daughter, "Home"

Gansey didn’t know what time it was, since she’d stopped looking at the clock in the hopes of somehow slowing it down. The wee hours were flying by. She didn’t know if she could face Aglionby on three hours of sleep two days in a row. 

Sighing, she sat up to see if having an orgasm would help. They generally didn’t help her like they seemed to help others, but she was desperate enough for a distraction, anyway.

She’d had her hand down her boxers for a few minutes when she heard footsteps approaching. There was enough time to jerk her hand out of the way, but not enough time to get back under the covers before Ronan sauntered into the main room. Judging by her dead-eyed gaze, she was as tired as Gansey, but her eyes lit up a little when she noticed Gansey sitting up and trying not to look guilty.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Ronan replied, not changing course from her path to the bathroom. Gansey willed herself to calm down, but the sight of Ronan in her sweatpants and tank top was just managing to excite her more. Her body was high on the list of things Gansey resented her lack of control over. 

Ronan reemerged, shaking her hands to dry them. The motion, like her outfit, was so simple and everyday it made Gansey feel impossibly lucky that she could and did see Ronan Lynch every day. 

As if responding to an unspoken command, Ronan padded over to the bed and sat down before her.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Oh god, is it?” Gansey groaned, twisting to check. She saw that Ronan was technically right and sighed in defeat. Out of habit, she reached for her glasses, but Ronan caught her hand and pulled her in for a kiss instead. 

Ronan’s kisses had felt familiar from the beginning, perhaps because they were a long time past their beginning now. Despite breathing each other in constantly for several years, there was still an energy prompted by the relative newness of the level their relationship was now on. 

Maybe Ronan could feel her intensity, because she eventually broke off and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Just happy to see me?” she asked, eyeing Gansey’s flushed cheeks and the way she was still leaning after the touch. 

“I was trying to fall asleep,” Gansey admitted, sure Ronan knew what she meant. Even before getting together, they’d spent hours discussing and trying different sleep techniques. It was no different now.

Well, maybe it was a little different now, because Ronan’s hand was on Gansey’s knee and poised to encroach on more intimate territory.

“You want some help with that?” Her voice was low and rough, but her hand was still. _God help me, she’s asking for permission._ Gansey’s stomach swooped with something on the edge of anticipation and fondness. If she’d had more energy, she would have pinned Ronan down right then, but the next best thing to do was capture Ronan’s wrist and drag her hand the rest of the way. Ronan made a surprised sound that she immediately tried to cover up.

“I’d love your assistance,” Gansey told her, going for her best commanding voice. Ronan shivered. “This okay?” Gansey asked, dropping back to her regular tone. When Ronan nodded, Gansey grabbed her jaw and forced her to make eye contact. “I need you to say it out loud,” she clarified.

“Yeah. Yes. It’s okay,” Ronan replied, clearly trying to hurry things along. She hated the talking portion of their routine, but they both knew it was important to assure no one got upset. Upset was to be avoided; hurt was another matter entirely.

Gansey rolled her hips up into Ronan’s palm, still keeping a firm grip on her wrist. The fabric of her boxers was thin, and the pressure of Ronan’s fingers brought a familiar relief. On her second thrust, Ronan began to respond, seeking the best angle and grabbing the bedspread for leverage. 

“Excellent,” Gansey told her, closing her eyes and letting Ronan work. She was as strong and persistent in motion as she was in demeanor, but for Gansey her sharpness was held back, if not filed down. For once this kind of thing suited both of them.

Gansey opened her eyes to admire the smooth machinations of Ronan’s arm muscles, but caught her gaze on her expression instead. She was open, wanting, letting her walls down; and when she saw Gansey looking they both could feel the violent destruction of brickwork and cement. 

How could Gansey not surge forward to fill the gap? 

The wrist Gansey held was pressed to the bedspread above Ronan’s head so they were both sprawled towards the foot of the bed. Gansey divested herself of her boxers before getting in close, one thigh pushed between Ronan’s legs. 

When Gansey kissed her, suddenly more frantic than she had any right to be at such an ungodly hour, a thousand comparisons between making out and fighting popped into her head, straight from the pages of romance novels she had definitely never read. That wasn’t right, though. Ronan was not putting up any kind of resistance, all laid out for Gansey’s taking. Like they didn’t belong to each other already.

Gansey pushed up Ronan’s tank top to regard her chest and to search for the edges of her tattoo, peeking up from her arching back. She traced over the black lines gently at first, then leaving her own red lines in her wake. Ronan wriggled and tested Gansey’s crew-strengthened grip on her wrist, but made no serious move to escape. Her hand clung fast to the side of Gansey’s hip, more for balance than to move her anywhere. 

Gansey reveled in the hisses Ronan made when she thumbed her nipples, and applied her teeth to Ronan’s neck to heighten the effect. By now, both of them were having trouble keeping still, grinding shamelessly into each other. Gansey knew she could make Ronan stop with a gesture or a word, but she had different intentions for Ronan’s restlessness. She guided Ronan’s hand back to the juncture of her thighs and sighed as they slipped into place. 

Sitting up and straddling Ronan properly got her a better angle and a better view, even if she had to let Ronan’s wrist free. She didn’t move it, though, just concentrated on her task so that Gansey had to reach down and smooth out the wrinkle on her forehead. From there, Gansey cupped her cheek, ghosted her fingers over her lips, was met by her mouth falling open easily. 

Risking her fingers between those jaws somehow felt like more of a test of trust than letting Ronan inside her, but she was equally as sure of a successful outcome. If the heavy breaths heating Gansey’s palm hadn’t given Ronan’s arousal away, she still would have known simply by virtue of knowing what Ronan liked. Gansey definitely knew what _she_ liked- with Ronan half-naked, pinned down, and focused beneath her, she came almost embarrassingly quickly. 

She was never able to stop herself from making some kind of noise, and tonight- this morning?- she didn’t have to be quiet at all, so she let pleasure wash over herself unrestrained. When she was done, she kissed the smug smile off Ronan’s face and lay down next to her, loose-limbed and content.

After a minute, Ronan stood up and made as if to leave. 

“Where are you going?”

“I helped you, didn’t I?” 

“Don’t be silly,” Gansey chided. “Get back here.” She caught the edge of Ronan’s sweatpants. “Do you think I don’t want to take care of you?” 

“I want you to take care of me,” Ronan said quietly. Warmth closer to sunshine than fire glowed in Gansey’s chest. It was always late when these kinds of things got said. Sleeplessness was a place for just the two of them. It was where they had said their first “I love you”s, back in days after Niall died. It was where they had repeated those words years later, this time with their lips swollen from kissing. 

Both times it had been quiet and quick, and immediately succeeded by Ronan suggesting they go smash something, but no less meaningful for it.

Gansey pulled Ronan back onto the bed and slid her hands under the edge of her waistband, confirming that she wasn’t wearing underwear. She never did to sleep. Ronan got her tank top the rest of the way off, and Gansey coaxed her to lie down on her side, facing away from Gansey. Gansey kissed her neck and moved her sweatpants down to her mid-thighs, drinking in the way the column of her spine gave way to her butt and thighs. 

“Are your arms going to hurt too much if I put them over your head again?” she asked. Ronan shook her head vigorously, so Gansey followed through, stretching her out in front of her. She couldn’t really keep Ronan there with one hand, but the reminder seemed to be enough. Besides, she needed her other hand for obvious reasons. 

Ronan was wet already- she’d damn well better be or Gansey would’ve had to do a serious review of her foreplay skills. Gansey found her clit with easy familiarity and had her swearing under her breath within moments. 

Gansey loved to see her fall apart under her fingers. It was infinitely preferable to her falling apart with a bottle or a matchbox or a brick.

Ronan came with a bitten-off _“Gansey,”_ and lay limp. Gansey would pay any amount of money to have a recording of that sound available on demand. Ronan turned around and kissed Gansey again, but with much less energy. Both of them were exhausted.

Which had been the point, Gansey remembered. 

“Want to sleep here?” she asked softly. Ronan nodded, her eyes already closing.

They wrapped their arms around one another. Gansey thought vaguely of putting her boxers back on, but sleep made her its prisoner, and she could do nothing but go willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> These married, territorial teenage losers are ruining my life.
> 
> This is probably only the second or third time they've had sex in a bed. All the rest of times were on, near, or in a car :P


End file.
